


Thy Medicine

by Delphi



Category: Ristorante Paradiso
Genre: Drama, F/M, Food, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teo's palate takes a turn in Vanna's absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy Medicine

He abandons milk chocolate for dark after she leaves. He scatters sea salt through his caramels. He adds a cheese board to the dessert menu. 

Prosciutto and melon become his lazy dinner. Anchovies join his marinara. He takes his coffee black.

"Any word from Vanna?" he overhears Claudio asking Lorenzo.

There's a postcard from Portland, Oregon crammed into an overstuffed shoe box full of his father's recipes back at his flat, and he could tell them so, but his mouth is occupied with an olive. 

He slowly sucks the last briny juices from the pit and gets back to work.


End file.
